Reveal
by Hydraya
Summary: Robin has finally decided to remove his mask. What happens afterwards certainly makes a specific alien princess's dreams come true and our favorite half-demon reveal an embarassing secret. T for langauge. RxS


**A/N: First shot at a Teen Titans fic. I posted this a couple weeks ago, but someone pointed out it went exactly like this in katergator's "One Thing Leads to Another" I checked out her fic and it turned out the reviewer was right. Honestly, I've never read katergator's fic, so I no idea the old version was similar. A freaky coincendence, it was. Enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

**Reveal**

Robin yawned as the alarm went blaring. 7 a.m. Saturday morning. Nothing really special, but was happening today was far from normal.

Today was the day when the mask would be taken off. His, and ultimately Batman's, identity would revealed.

So maybe he was an ultra-rich playboy with a stepfather who was the head of a multi-million dollar corporation. So maybe every (or almost every) girl in the country had posters of him on their wall. He dealt with it every day. Nothing new there.

Robin couldn't keep his secret life away from his teammates any longer. Every day that passed they were dying to know who he, the Boy Wonder, really was. And he couldn't take the stress of keeping said identity from his team. It hurt him to see Starfire long for a glance of his face, for his eyes, for _anything_.

Not only that, but he was also revealing a gadget he had been working on for the past couple months. Cyborg had been hesitant to let him work in his precious workshop but the oncoming threat of a blowtorch quickly silenced any further opinion.

Beast Boy and the Tin-man had been trying to catch a glimpse of his newest creation, but never managed to because they, the idiots that they were, couldn't figure out the password for the safe he kept it in. (It was so obvious: Starfire).

After styling his hair (which he had down to a science by now), he went to go wake up Star.

Punching in the code, he quietly tip-toed into his girlfriend's bedroom, but stopped cold in his tracks.

On her wall was a very large, very shirtless poster of Dick Grayson. That fact didn't concern him, but what bothered him was the fact he didn't even remember remotely _posing_ for the picture. Apparently, he was on a beach, leaning back ever so slightly and showing off his abs and pecs.

"Must have been at that last convention in Cabo," Robin murmured quietly.

He quietly lowered his frame onto her circular mattress. Positioning himself gently above her sleeping form, he caught a glance of a Dick Grayson plushie ("When the hell did they make those?!") snuggled tight into her arms. Oh Lord, was she in for a shock.

Robin quietly kissed her, gently but with enough passion to wake her up.

Starfire opened her eyes, and smiled up at Robin. "Good morning, Robin. How long have you been in here?"

He smiled. "About 5 mins. Now come on, Cyborg ain't cooking breakfast after 7:15, and I don't feel like cooking today.'

Star sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, fully waking herself up. Floating out of bed, she quickly fixed her bedhead and started for the door. "Are you coming?"

He laced his fingers into hers in response. She grinned and they headed for the Commons Room.

There, as always, a "Tofu vs. Meat Debate" was underway, while Raven quietly sat off to the side reading her ever-present book and sipping her ever-present tea.

"ANIMAL HATER! HOW CAN YOU STAND KNOWING YOU JUST ATE AN ADORABLE LITTLE PIGLET FOR BREAKFEST?!" Beast Boy screeched, turning into a rather-cute pig to prove his point.

"I didn't get to the top of the food chain to eat freakin' TOFU!!!! Survival of the fittest! It's why we're the dominant species!" Cyborg shot back.

"And how do you like feeling you harmed an innocent little plant, trying to be the biggest plant around it's peaceful little grove?" he said. Beast Boy didn't that question but shot back with another one.

"Cows fart out methane, which contributes to global warming! And you thought I wouldn't have bothered to learn that stuff! I am Beast Boy, protector of the planet!" the Grass-stain said, jumping on the breakfast bar and flexing his muscles.

"Which is why I eat 'em!!! Instead, you eat the plants who convert carbon dioxide to oxygen!!!! How does it feel living with the fact that you're killing Mother Earth? Huh? HUH?!" Cyborg said.

Before Beast Boy could respond to that, Robin shouted "Enough!!!! Cyborg, start breakfast and Beast Boy shut up or we'll lock you both in cages filled with rabid fangirls!" That shut both of them up.

After breakfast (which included meat in everything, Beast Boy noted with displeasure), everyone gathered on the couch, while Robin stood at the center.

"Alright… you must not tell anyone who I am. This secret could threaten your lives. It could be the biggest burden you might ever bear. It could be…"

"WE GET IT! Now take off the damn thing!... Hey Cy, maybe he's cross-eyed! Or maybe he has acne on his eyelids!" Beast Boy said. Cyborg smirked.

At this, Robin grinned. He would show them wrong. Robin reached up to his mask and slowly peeled it off…

* * *

Windows burst from Starfire's scream and somewhere in the tower something massive exploded.

"YOU ARE DICK GRAYSON!! I AM THE FRIEND OF GIRL WITH DICK GRAYSON!!!" Starfire screamed, flinging her arms around Dick.

"Of course. As soon as I find a hot guy to admire, he turns out to be my brother" Raven said, then clamped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she just said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were gaping like fish, suddenly regretted what they said before. "Dude… no wonder he always seems to have cash!" Beast Boy said, but then heard Raven's comment. A look of major disappointment flashed across his features. His eyes drooped and he trudged off towards his room.

Cyborg was rolling on the floor laughing his tin-can ass off. "Ra…Rae…Raven looks at Dick Grayson posters all day!! Perfect blackmail!! Oh, the possibilities!

Raven shot him her signature death glare. Cyborg immediately stopped, not wanting to go to the Ninth Floor of Hell on this particular day. Instead, he turned to Dick.

"Dude… Man I wish I was you. Chciks would be all over my bal-" Robin smacked him to cut off his sentence.

"Believe it or not, Cyborg, I've had a gay guy ask me to do him, FYI." Dick replied

"… Please tell me you didn't fu-"

"I didn't. I threw him into the wall

Starfire was struggled to form a sentence throughout this whole ordeal; instead she was squealing and squeezing Robin tighter and tighter. Finally, she somewhat clamed down.

"It is every girl's fantasy come true! Take this Kitten!!"

Dick was grinning at his friends. Now for his invention…

"Star… if you could move aside for a minute." She obeyed, and Robin slipped on a small disk with an _R_ onto his utility belt. Suddenly, he rose above 5 feet above the floor. The rest of the Titans stared.

"Dude…it's a JETPACK!!!! Only, without jets and the pack." Beast Boy said.

Star floated up and nuzzled him, glad he could finally feel the joys of flight.

"Now. I need to test this thing a little more. Anyone up for a cruise around Jump?" Robin asked. Raven shrugged, Beast Boy nodded and Star just kissed him.

"To the roof then!" Once they were up, they all jumped off the edge and flew off towards Jump, while Beast Boy had shifted into a bird.

Cyborg, however, forgot that he couldn't fly, and fell, screaming, into the ocean below.

He sputtered out water, and floated to the surface. "…Damn jetpack."

**A/N: I could never see Robin **_**not**_** designing some sort of flight-mechanism other than the glide suit. I usually do BBxRae, but for some reason I wanted a onesided BBxRae, so you'll have to deal with it.**


End file.
